The Jehet atrocity
"The dreams of the many have been shattered by the fears of the few. Our hopes of peace were destroyed to prevent something that could have happened, but didn't. Remember us when you go back to see your family human, because we will never join ours again." ---- Note found in a Jehet body during the Fungus Rebelions. The Jehet were the first alien civilization to make contact with humanity, ages ago on the Milky Way (Season one). Most records of that time were lost during the Worm Hole Migration and even more during the Long Exodous. Nevertheless, enough historical documents survived for the historians of the Rebel Alliance to rescue ancient human history from oblivion. Jehetma Dominion (Actual Stellaris lore) An "individual" among the Jehetma was actually a large colony of fungi that developed sentience. Some of these colonies, generally those that have lived for thousands of years, stretched across several miles and rarely leaved the surface of Jehet Prime, their homeworld (few ships were large enough to transport them). Younger colonies were not only smaller, but also tended to be more dynamic and mobile - they often spearhead the exploration and research efforts of the Jehetma, as well as any defensive measures that are regrettably undertaken when the Dominion was beset by aggressors. First Contact and the Dominion War Being so radically different to human physiology and with a culture so opposed to the Militarist Democracy that was the XPG Alliance, it is no surprise that hostilities started a few decades after first contact between the XPG alliance and the Dominion.The Alliance leaders saw war with the Jehet as inevitable, so they launched a preemptive attack in Jehet Space. The Dominion had the upper hand during the first phase of the war, but many years without violent conflicts made them completely vulnerable to human battle tactics. Their fleets were lured and defeated the system, which was heavily fortified by the standards of the time. Their fleet never recovered and the war became a nasty ground conflict. Human Ocupation By human history standards, the violent integration went as 'humane' as conquering a nation could go. The Allience focused on rebuilding the Jehet planets, implemented social welfare programs with the only objective of improve their lives and even offered full citizenship to the Jehet people. The Jehet response could not be more predictably violent. The problem, which was not evident to the humans until decades after, was that to be a citizen in the Alliance the individual should do several years of military service. To have a voice in their future they should become in another part of the Alliance war machine and participate in wars with other peoples, a fact that was made even more clear when the alliance joined the war against the Cardasians. Many Jehet saw this as a fate worse than death. Twice they fought for their freedom and twice the uprisings were crushed by the XPG Alliance, with heavy Jehet casualties on both occasions. By the time of the Worm Hole Migration the Jehet population was reduced by half and their peaceful ideals were almost forgotten by the younger generations. The Jehet for the Rebel Alliance Centuries later, the Jehet are little more than an interesting footnote in human history. But also an important lesson. There is no need for an oppressive empire to destroy a peaceful people. Only misunderstanding. The discovery of a Nation called "Jehetma Dominion" in our current Galaxy has sparked several wild theories in the extranet. Specially considering their humanoid look but with many Fungi physiological features. Some argue that we returned to the Milky Way several million years after the Whorm Hole Migration. Others believe that the DMD drives of the Arks brought us to a different dimension. Too many questions and very few data.Category:Other Topics